The present invention relates to a novel and useful alarm system for the interior of a vehicle.
Vehicle intrusion alarms are commonplace in the transportation field. Normally, an alarm is triggered when the vehicle is accidently or intentionally moved, or a window or door from the vehicle is opened in an unauthorized manner. Alarms in the present systems are visual or audio, and are activated for a certain period of time and reactivated until an authorized person disarms the same.
Many types of detection, alarm, and security systems have been devised for vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,746 detects temperature within a vehicle and triggers the ventilation system to purge the air in the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,930 shows a combination of alarm which is triggered when the door of a vehicle is ajar, the temperature of the vehicle interior reaches a certain level, or the occupant of the vehicle triggers the alarm to indicate an emergency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,765 shows a motor vehicle security sensor system which is sensitive to sound, vibration, and motion within a motor vehicle in order to determine glass breakage.
Situations have occurred in which persons have left an infant or pet within a car and adequate ventilation has not been provided causing the interior of the vehicle to overheat, such a condition has often produced fatal results.
An alarm system which takes these two conditions into consideration would be a notable advance in the field of vehicle security.